Samuel Wilson (Earth-199999)
Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Washington D.C. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Former US Air Force Pararescue Jumper | Education = | Origin = Specialist paratrooper equipped with an advanced Exo-7 Falcon flight harness | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = | Quotation = Dude, Captain America needs my help. | Speaker = Sam Wilson | QuoteSource = Captain America: The Winter Soldier | HistoryText = Sam Wilson was a special forces paratrooper, and the operator of an Exo-7 Falcon jet pack, who separated from active service some time after a mission saw his best friend being shot down alongside him. Having relocated to Washington, Wilson set up a support group for former soldiers struggling to adjust after their return to civilian life. He also befriended Steve Rogers, Captain America, as the two often went jogging around the same route. When Rogers learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been subverted by Hydra, he and his colleague Natasha Romanoff contacted Wilson for assistance, as he was a man that Rogers could be certain they could trust as he had no active role in S.H.I.E.L.D. Wilson agreed to join their effort, and asked them to procure a mothballed Exo-7 Falcon wing harness for him to help them with their plans. With the Exo-7 Falcon acquired, Wilson was able to help Rogers and Romanoff interrogate Hydra agent Jasper Sitwell. However, they were attacked by the Winter Soldier and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shortly thereafter. Although the trio were captured, they were rescued from a van they were being transported in by Maria Hill, and brought to Nick Fury, who had faked his death and had a plan to prevent Hydra from massacring millions of people. Fury wanted to disrupt the deployment of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s three new helicarriers, which involved replacing three targeting control chips, one for each vessel, and needed Captain America to complete the task. Sam readily took on the challenge to aid Fury's plan as well. Falcon proved to be a valuable asset thanks to his ability to fly once the helicarriers took to the air. He drew fire from both helicarrier gun batteries and Quinjet attack, but with Captain America managed to reprogram two of the three helicarriers before they encountered the Winter Soldier in the third. One of Sam's wings was damaged by the Winter Soldier, and he was forced to land in the Triskelion using a backup parachute in his pack. As he got into the Triskelion, Sam encountered Brock Rumlow, whom he fought until one helicarrier crashed into the building following the reprogramming and destruction of the three aircraft. Sam managed to escape the collapsing Triskelion by leaping to a passing helicopter piloted by Romanoff. Rogers had been grievously injured, and had subsequently almost drowned, from his battle with the Winter Soldier. Sam stayed by his hospital bed until he awoke. After visiting Nick Fury's grave where they met Nick, who had kept his survival a secret, Steve and Sam were approached by Natasha, who gave Steve a dossier on Bucky and the Winter Soldier program as Steve wanted to start looking for him. Sam decided to follow Steve. | Powers = Flight: Sam is able to fly using the Exo-7 Falcon, a jet pack with wings attached to it. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Falcon was trained in numerous forms of combat, specially aerial combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Exo-7 Falcon flight harness | Transportation = | Weapons = Two pistols which can be detached from / attached to the wings. | Notes = * Anthony Mackie portrays Sam Wilson Captain America: The Winter Soldier. | Trivia = The sweater Wilson is wearing when introduced has the U.S. Air National Guard emblem on it. | Links = }}